Argumentações Contra a Própria Carne
by natvalls
Summary: Quando você vive por mais de 100 anos, e como uma criatura da noite pela maior parte desse tempo, você adquire mais do que só uma vida sozinha e sombria, você se torna frio com a morte e seus sentimentos humanos acabam se esvaindo. ...
1. Introduction

**Argumentações contra a própria carne**

Quando você vive por mais de 100 anos, e como uma criatura da noite pela maior parte desse tempo, você adquire mais do que só uma vida sozinha e sombria, você se torna frio com a morte e seus sentimentos humanos acabam se esvaindo.

Mas nem toda situação em que nos encontramos perdura para sempre. Você se depara com odores familiares; aprende que sua memória vai ser sempre perfeita e que nunca irá se esquecer das pequenas coisas que cometeu; descobre que mesmo fascinante, ser um individuo imortal pode ter seus aspectos negativos; e, por incrível que pareça, depara-se com uma situação quase impossível para seu mundo: você pode se apaixonar.

E foi isso que aconteceu a mim. Isabella Swan, nascida em 1º de janeiro de 1893, transformada em 31 de dezembro de 1917. Presa num corpo de 23 anos para sempre, mas cansada de meus 113 anos. Como disse, eu nunca pensaria que essa situação iria modificar-se... Eu estava errada, descobri isso no meu aniversário de transformação: no dia 31 de dezembro de 2007.


	2. Chapter 1

First Chapter

Era meia noite e eu, Isabella, estava sentada num banquinho escondido no meio do central park. Tinha fome. A ltima dose de sangue que tinha tomado tinha sido um drink de vodka, morango e A+. Espreitava qualquer v tima que pudesse aparecer, pelo menos para desacord -la e tirar um pouco do seu sangue. Com o ltimo acidente de trem que teve na Pensilv nia, todos os postos de sa de dos Estados Unidos tiveram que mandar suas reservas para l , de modo a ajudar todas as v timas. Como eu odiava isso, n o gostava de ter que ca ar em busca de sangue, mas era realmente uma quest o de vida ou morte. Na realidade, uma quest o de sobreviv ncia.

Passados alguns minutos, finalmente algu m vinha naquela dire o. Mas ainda estava longe, de modo que eu podia pensar na melhor maneira de abord -la. Era timo poder sentir coisas a longa dist ncia quando se trata da sobreviv ncia de sua esp cie. Pouco tempo depois, o cheiro da minha prov vel vitima me parecia mais apurado. Foi ent o que todas as defesas de meu corpo se desarmaram. O cheiro de minha vitima era t o adoravelmente inebriante que eu n o podia preparar meu ataque.

Algo naquele cheiro me lembrava de alguma coisa de antes de me tornar a criatura que sou agora. Achava at ent o que era o mesmo cheiro que meu primeiro amor exalava assim que tinha sido transformada. Era extremamente estranho pensar que mesmo depois desses quase 100 anos voc ainda poderia se lembrar do cheiro do seu 1 amor verdadeiro. Ele era um duque, ingl s, modos impec veis. Na poca que desabrochou a paix o entre n s dois, eu tinha uns 17 anos e ele, por volta de 23.

Nos conhecemos quando crian as, pois os pais deles eram amigos dos meus. Eu tive uma rela o fulgaz com ele durante muito pouco tempo. Cheguei a consumar essa rela o, indo contra tudo e todos da sociedade da minha poca. Mas ningu m soube. E depois, ele partiu para se focar em seu trabalho.

Eu observei todos os membros da minha fam lia, todas as pessoas que eu amava, morrerem. Definharem. At mesmo ele. Ele se casou e eu observei enquanto os filhos dele cresciam, vendo a vida que poderia ter sido minha. Quando ele morreu, eu n o pude viver mais em Londres. Mudei para os Estados Unidos em busca de uma nova identidade. E agora eu estava aqui, no Central Park.

Mas algo nesse cara, que estava prestes a passar por mim, me intrigava. Ele tinha o mesmo odor de meu antigo quase noivo, Charles, mas mesmo assim n o tinha. Era como se o cheiro dele fosse o mesmo, acrescido de uma leve ess ncia de canela e menta. T o agrad vel a meu olfato superior. Distra -me do objetivo principal, de sugar seu sangue e me alimentar. De repente, ouvi uma voz suave como se fosse a melodia de um violino, mas tamb m grave e sexy como um som de um baixo:

- Mo a, a senhora est bem?

Assim que essas palavras sa ram da boca dele, eu tive que me segurar para n o atac -lo. Junto com a voz melodiosa deste cara, saiu um h lito perfeito de sua boca. Era como um chamariz para que eu lhe atacasse, mas tamb m me impedia de seguir em frente no meu desejo de cortar a garganta dele com meus pr prios dentes afiados.

O que me impedia era a inc gnita. Eu estava faminta, o sangue dele era extremamente apetitoso e eu nem o conhecia. Talvez fosse a familiaridade que meus instintos tinham com o cheiro dele. Eu n o queria machuc -lo porque eu lembrava do Charles ou eu n o queria machuc -lo porque eu nunca mais sentiria o cheiro dele?

- Eu... eu...

Ele parecia preocupado comigo. Porque ele estava preocupado comigo? Eu n o queria que ele ficasse preocupado comigo. Eu iria mord -lo, pelo amor de deus! Ele estava correndo perigo de vida. E eu n o queria mat -lo, apesar de ser um desconhecido. Foi ent o que eu me levantei e sa correndo, numa velocidade alta demais para que os olhos humanos dele tivessem visto meu movimento. 


End file.
